Nessie
by twilighter1200
Summary: A short, simple story I wrote while I was in 2 classes at school. That's right, it only took me TWO classes to write this thing..;


Nessie

Third Person:

The meadow was humid and the rain just aborted. Jacob was in his wolf form, an enormous, tall, sandy wolf with dark, chocolate brown eyes. The wolf that looked after Nessie now, and still saw Bella Cullen as his old, Bella Swan; his pal. The leaves fell down and Jake shook them off his fur playfully. Nessie giggled lightly. She was just like her mother. Never caring about what she wore. Just down-to-earth and laid-back.

Except, she had an advantage. With one touch, she could tell someone what she thought and how she felt. Jacob thought it was even better than "stupid mind reading."

Jacob's POV:

Now that I had imprinted on Nessie, Edward and I… Let's just say, our bonds tightened. I looked after his kid. She was my life now. "Ready to go to the cottage?" I asked her casually. I was trying to make her feel like a regular kid. Not get mixed up with all the vampire-werewolf issues and problems.

Edward agreed. Nessie clapped her hands. Her language was easy to pick up, too. She clutched my fur and climbed on my back. Then we rode slowly back to the cottage. Edward and the rest of the family had gone hunting. The silver, moon was shining and reflected in the nearby pond.

I went to Nessie's closet. Apparently, Bella had forgotten to pick out her pajamas, _again. _She was still getting used to all the vampire stuff. I couldn't blame her either. I sighed and opened the light, timber wood armoire. A folded assortment of light blues, purples, pinks, yellows, and greens was placed neatly on a stack.

Nessie pointed at the pink nightgown with a purple bow tied to it and some light blue ruffles. It was her favorite, I noticed. I nodded and took the dress off the shelf, dressing her and tucking her in. "I'm thirsty," she teased lightly, knowing I wasn't good at the whole mom-for-a-day thing.

Nessie's POV

Jakey handed me my blood bottle, formula was just too gross. I grinned, flashing my gap and loose teeth. Then I took a long sip and held my hand out for Jacob. He understood, and took it curiously. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Then, I showed him the picture of my mom and when we all went hunting. I missed my Mother.

"She's coming right now," Jakey assured me. I nodded and yawned, even though I wasn't the slightest bit of tired. I heard footsteps and smelled the scent of familiar people. Aunt Alice probably had a vision of me showing Jacob I missed my mom and hurried back. Jacob rolled his eyes and unlocked the brick door. There was my mom, with her pale skin and light red eyes.

With her dazzling smile and her long, wavy locks. She was wearing some comfortable jeans and her old, bomber jacket with a purple, dressy shirt that she borrowed from Alice. Daddy was holding her hand, with his sparkly features and crimson eyes. I was guessing everyone else was back at their house.

"Hello sweetheart," Mommy chimed as I climbed into her hands. I beamed. "Hi mommy and daddy." Daddy kissed my forehead lightly. "Hey Nessie," he replied, saying my nickname Jacob came up with. I loved it when he said my nickname. It was "Jacob's thing" and for Edward to use it made them seem more close.

Jake swallowed and Edward nodded as he dashed out of the door. I frowned and my eyes glowed with curiosity. "Where is Jacob going?" I said, twirling my curls. Mommy carried me to the bed and tucked me in with the quilt Grandma Renee gave her. "He's just going hunting with the pack," Daddy replied. My mother nodded and adjusted the light as Daddy turned on my night light.

Then, they joined me on the bed. I lifted my small hand up to them. They both touched my fingertips. I sat up against my pink pillow. Was everything O.K? Were we safe? It would only help me sleep at night. Daddy creased his eyebrows and put his hand around me. "What's wrong darling?" "It's just, well… We all are vampires and werewolves. I'm mostly hanging out with Jacob all the time."

They both instantly sat up at the same pace and I rolled my eyes. "This isn't about Jakey, it's about _me."_ I said, touching Daddy and assuring him everything would be fine. I just needed to know that for myself. "Sure anything, what is it Nessie?" Mommy replied, lightly. I shrugged and went on, "Are we safe?" My voice was higher and unsure.

Daddy tossed his head back and laughed. "You're just like your mother. Always worrying." Mommy grinned and held me tightly. "Everything wasn't okay. Then you came and made it all better. " I smiled, delightfully. Then I closed my eyes and remembered the scene when we were all laying on the meadow.

It was just Daddy, Mommy, Jacob, and I. Everything was perfect. We were all enjoying each other's company. Jakey and I were playing Hide-and-Seek near the bushes. Daddy laughed, interrupting my scene. "Yeah, I remember that day." I tossed my head around and looked at Mom. "We will _always_ be together no matter what happens. You have nothing to worry about."

Daddy nodded and added, "We love you to the moon and back." I hugged them for a few minutes. I never wanted to let go. That was the day I realized what I had and held onto it forever.


End file.
